prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Board of Directors
Company Overview World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., a publicly traded company (NYSE: WWE), is an integrated media organization and recognized leader in global entertainment. The company consists of a portfolio of businesses that create and deliver original content 52 weeks a year to a global audience. WWE is committed to family-friendly, PG content across all of its platforms including television programming, pay-per-view, digital media and publishing. WWE programming is broadcast in more than 145 countries and 30 languages and reaches more than 500 million homes worldwide. The company is headquartered in Stamford, Conn., with offices in New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Sydney, Singapore, Mexico City and Toronto. The company is listed on the New York Stock Exchange under the symbol WWE. The WWE Audience WWE is one of the most popular global brands in entertainment and reaches a broad and intensely loyal fan base. Digital Audience :::*For the past 12 months, our primary website, WWE.com, attracted an average of 12.7 million monthly unique visitors worldwide. :::*Educated audience ::::*77% of our audience has at least some college education and/or post graduate education :::*High average household income ::::*9% of our audience household income is greater than $75,000 :::*Strong female audience ::::*36% of our audience is female (Sources: Omniture Site Catalyst; comScore Media Metrix ; comScore Plan Metrix). Television Audience :::*WWE programming reaches 14 million viewers in the U.S. each week. :::*Balanced age distribution with 78.1% of the audience aged 18 or older. ::::*21.8 % of our audience is under 18 years old ::::*23.2 % of our audience is 18-34 years old ::::*25.3 % of our audience is 35-49 years old ::::*29.7 % of our audience is 50+ years old :::*Strong female audience ::::*34.6% of our viewers are female :::*Diverse audience ::::*Raw is the #3 most watched regularly scheduled program on primetime cable among Hispanic viewers. ::::*Raw is the #2 regularly scheduled program on primetime cable among Black/African-American viewers. Source: Nielsen Media Research (6/28/10-9/26/10) WWE Business Units WWE consists of the following key business units. ::*Live and Televised Entertainment ::*Consumer Products ::*Digital Media ::*WWE Studios ::*Sales & Sponsorships Live and Televised Entertainment With all programming rated PG, WWE provides 21 hours of weekly programming in the U.S. reaching 14 million viewers. Each week, fans in the U.S. tune-in to watch WWE Superstars, Divas and Legends perform on Monday Night Raw, Friday Night SmackDown, WWE NXT and WWE Superstars, with millions more watching internationally. Each year, more than 7,500 hours of WWE's television programming can be seen in more than 145 countries and 30 languages on our broadcast partners such as BSkyB, Sky Italia, Ten Sports, TV Azteca, Foxtel and Sky Deutschland. In 2010, WWE will televise 13 live pay-per-view events and an additional 12 “WWE Presents” pay-per-view specials. Since 2000, WWE pay-per-views have generated an average of approximately $100 million in revenue and 5+ million buys annually. The company's video archives contain more than 100,000 hours of programming, which is broken down and shown through WWE Classic On Demands, a subscription video on demand service. In the third quarter of 2010, WWE held 62 live events domestically and 16 internationally, entertaining approximately 428,000 fans. Consumer Products WWE has more than 200 consumer products licensees worldwide who sell branded merchandise in 50 countries. The company currently has partnerships with major retailers including Walmart, Target, GameStop, Toys "R" Us and Kmart that distribute WWE branded merchandise nationwide. In January 2010, Mattel became WWE's master toy licensee developing and marketing products in a wide variety of toy categories on a global basis. WWE had eight of the top 10 titles in the Sports charts in the first three quarters of 2010 and has a commanding No. 1 position and 48 percent market share in the Sports category. 23 WWE books have reached the New York Times Best Seller list. The company's magazine division consists of WWE Magazine and WWE Kids magazine. In the United States, WWE Magazine reaches more than 5.3 million readers each month. Music is and has always been an integral part of the entertainment experience. WWE Music Group partners with artists like Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, Bob Dylan, Goo Goo Dolls and John Legend, tying in their music to specific-pay-per-views and television specials. Digital Media For the past 12 months, our primary website, WWE.com, attracted an average of 12.7 million monthly unique visitors worldwide. These visitors viewed an average 376.9 million pages and approximately 26.1 million video streams per month. WWE has online video share partnerships with Hulu, YouTube, TV.com and other select video portals. "WWE Universe," the company's social networking destination, has attracted more than 639,000 members, making it one of the Internet's fastest growing social networks. WWE's digital media business encompasses WWE.com and WWEKids.com, in addition to local language websites in 17 countries including China, Japan, France, Poland, Portugal, India and Germany. A slate of original "made for mobile" content is currently being delivered to 52 countries spanning close to 100 carriers worldwide. WWE Studios Based in Los Angeles, California, WWE Studios focuses on the creation of a diversified mix of filmed entertainment, including theatrical films, direct-to-DVD movies and scripted television movies, along with series and reality programming. In January 2010, WWE Studios announced it would self-distribute and market a slate of nine films to be released through 2012. Samuel Goldwyn Films will be WWE Studios’ theatrical distribution partner in the United States. Vivendi Entertainment will be WWE Studios’ domestic DVD distribution partner. Upcoming films will feature well-known actors and actresses in lead roles supported by WWE Superstars. Upcoming projects will feature a wide range of genres including family-friendly comedies, dramas and thrillers. WWE Studios has completed production on five films: “Legendary,” “Knucklehead," “The Chaperone,” "That's What I Am" and "Inside Out." All films have been shot on location in New Orleans, LA. Sale & Sponsorships Considered one of the best values in entertainment, WWE has partnerships with such blue-chip companies as: *Mattel *Mountain Dew *ConAgra *Twix/Mars *Burger King *Army National Guard *Procter & Gamble *7-Eleven *Pepsi Max *Castrol Sponsorships span across WWE platforms from television to print to digital media. WWE offers fully integrated, cross platform campaigns that efficiently reach our millions of fans. Category:World Wrestling Entertainment